The present invention is directed generally to photoconductive components, and more specifically, to imaging members containing triphenylamines, and which amines are, for example, of the Formula I illustrated herein and wherein, for example, two of the aryl groups are 3,4-dimethylphenyl and the third aryl is a different phenyl group with, for example, from about 1 to about 5 substituents inclusive of hydrogen, linear or branched alkyl with from about 2 to about 18 carbons such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl isopropyl, sec-butyl, 2-methylbutyl, neopentyl, 2-ethylhexyl and the like, alkyl like cycloalkyl such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl or cyclododecyl, substituted alkyl such as, for example, 3-methyoxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, aralkyl like benzyl and phenethyl, and wherein the molecular weight M.sub.W of the triphenylamine is, for example, from about 301 to about 600, and yet more specifically, is from about 357 to about 425 Daltons, which weight can enable a reduction in environmental contamination ##STR2##
wherein R.sub.1 to R.sub.5 each are, for example, independently hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy substituted alkyl or aralkyl, and the like, wherein alkoxy and alkyl contain, for example, from about 1 to about 25 carbon atoms; cycloalkyl contains from about 3 to about 35 carbon atoms; and aryl contains, for example, from about 6 to about 30 carbon atoms.
The hole-transporting triphenylamines of the present invention in embodiments do not significantly absorb light at a wavelength of from about 390 to about 450 nanometers. For example, solutions of these amines in an organic solvent or in a polymer binder such as polystyrene, polyester or polycarbonate at a concentration of about 50 percent (weight to volume) exhibit about 99 percent or more light transmission through a path length of from about 10 to about 100 micrometers at 400 nanometers.
Examples of specific triphenylamines or anilines with, for example, from about 390 to about 450 nanometers absorption depending, for example, on the amount of amine present and other factors are illustrated by Formulas 2a to d. ##STR3##
The triphenylamines illustrated herein can be selected as a charge transport, especially hole transport component in photoconductive imaging members useful in electrophotographic imaging and printing, and more specifically, in imaging and printing systems including color systems wherein light exposures of about 390 to about 450 nanometers are selected, and wherein a blue laser or ROS is selected.